Drunken Nights Lead To Broken Hearts
by brassbunnygirl1
Summary: Its Shizuos and Izayas fifth anniversary. Shizuo is really late coming home and on top of that he's drunk. Izaya fell asleep waiting. What will happen to Izaya in Shizuos drunken state? Will it break his heart? Rape/ Shizaya


**chapter 1**

**A/N: I do NOT own Durarara! or any of their characters. But all the ideas are mine. This is one f my first fanfics so please tell me if there are things that need fixing.**

**Warning(s): This is yaoi (boy/boy). Contains rape and mature language. If you don't like don't read. Others enjoy.**

* * *

"Where is he?He was supposed to be home hours ago ." The raven haired man said as he paced back and forth in his kitchen. Tonight was his and his lovers fifth anniversary. But he was late,very late. "How could he forget I told him to come straight home from work." He walked over to the table and blew out the candles he had lit around the table of food he spent all day cooking."I guess I made all this for nothing."He'd made all his lovers started crying "How could he just forget?"

He went to their room and got in bed. He was exhausted from all the preparation of laid there then cried himself to sleep. He dreamed of their past anniversaries. In the past he hadn't given his lover a present. He'd wanted this night to be special. "Where ever you are Shizuo you better have a good excuse"

* * *

It was about 2 A.M when Shizuo got home. He was tired and reeked of alcohol. He walked into apartment he shared with his lover. He checked his phone he had alot of missed calls but ignored them. He walk through the room and saw the table of food. He wasn't sober enough to realize why it was all no mind to it he went to his room.

There he saw his lover sound asleep not noticing the tear streaks down his face. He smiled awkwardly since he was still heavily intoxicated. He stripped himself of his clothes. Reveling his half hard erection. He climbed into bed beside his lover. Kissing him on the cheek and neck leaving small hickeys. Izaya moaned quietly in his sleep. Shizuo went over the edge hearing that and rammed into Izaya. His eyes shot open as he screamed in pain.

"AH! WHA-?" He cried and screamed.

Shizuo kissed the tears away. "Shh- flea calm down. I gonna make love to you." Shizuo said drunkenly. He turned Izaya's head so he could kiss him. Izaya gagged at how bad he tasted. He winced at the taste of alcohol. He tried to push him away when Shizuo finally let go.

"Shizuo stop you're drunk?" Izaya asked . He was ready to throw up because of the after taste of that kiss. "Uh..am not just buzzed..maybe." Shizuo said. He shifted making Izaya scream. Shizuo was still inside him and started thrusting hard into Izaya. ''AH! W-WAIT SHIZUO S-STOP! IT HURTS!" Shizuo was now on top of Izaya pounding into him senselessly. He blocked out all of Izaya's cries.

"PLEASE! SHIZUO YOU'RE HURTING ME!'' Shizuo put his hand over Izaya's face. He was to focused on his pleasure only and nothing else mattered to him. After awhile Izaya stopped screaming. He just lay there grunting every time Shizuo moved. He was to tried and in to much pain to fight anymore. He still cried knowing he couldn't make Shizuo stop.

He bit the inside of his lip so hard the blood trickled down his chin. His hands curled into fists grabbing at the sheets like his life depended on it. 'Why won't he stop ?' He thought to himself. A few moments later Shizuo came inside him. Izaya let out a straggled screamed.

"Happy Anniversary Izaya.I love you." Shizuo said before falling asleep wrapping his arms around his shaken lover. Izaya just lay there crying and shaking. He tried to move away from Shizuo,but the blonde just tightened his grip. He tensed and whimpered. Izaya couldn't grip the fact that the person he loved just raped him.

He lay awake for the next few hours until he completely gave in to exhaustion. He fell asleep only to face multiple nightmares about what just happened.

* * *

**So how'd I do on the write of this chapter. I thought it turned out okay. But tell me what you think. Please R&R. ^_^**

**BrassBunny out.**


End file.
